


One Day

by sadpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Verse, Other, Wolf!Dean, lamb!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpotato/pseuds/sadpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean imprinted, and hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diminuel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=diminuel).



> First I want to apologize to Tumblr user 'diminuel' for not having this in the time I had promised it to be done. The work is not exactly done, sadly I didn't have time to end it completely so the ending may seem off, but I want to remind that I wish the work is well appreciated and well taken. I also apologize if anything I had written in the story seems off and different to the way you had set things to happen originally. Enjoy :)

There is this patch of brown and creamy soft looking markings on Castiel’s back that Dean had noticed the day he figured by his own(and maybe with some of Sam’s help) that Castiel needed a bath. The small lamb had stayed with both of the wolf brothers for a few days now after Sam had refused to eat him and Dean had the spectacular idea to keep Castiel even though he had no knowledge over lamb care. At first Castiel began to angrily stamp his foot against the ground every time Dean was taking a nice and warm nap, Dean figured that since the lamb glared at him endlessly when he woke up he was just angry that he had been kidnapped and forced to stay. Sam, though, was way smarter to whisper something close to, “Dean, smell him.” And when he did he could really tell how Castiel’s odor was building up to become rather strong.

It took Dean an actual deal of time after this to notice that Castiel did need a bath, being able to realize when the lamb started to pick at his clothes with an angry look on his face but also because Castiel had emitted some sort of bleating purr down his throat and head butted the wall with a whine as if he had horns and was pretending to be a goat.

Castiel hadn’t been too prone of the idea of being bathed by a wolf, it was just only then that Dean could have the opportunity to know if this lamb was worth a mate. He had seen carefully as Castiel took his clothes off with embarrassment and reddened cheeks, that there were this fawns markings all across his back, a soft white trail running down his spine to his tail aside all these warm-looking patches covering his skin. This is the story of how Dean had been so distracted with his staring at Castiel’s back that when the smaller one was already practically naked in front of Dean, the scent hit him so strong he imprinted.

Dean imprinted, and hard.

He had been so shocked to feel the shaky chill down his spine that he couldn’t really wonder what happened when Castiel was naked, all he knew was that he couldn’t see much either because the moment the lamb noticed his unmoving stare he grunted loudly and ordered Dean to give him some space. Dean was already out of the house without being told, his glasses felt heavy over his face and he could feel the heat of a flush starting to creep upon his cheeks as he stood there outside wondering what happened to him. He only realized he imprinted the moment Sam tried to go see if Castiel was okay with his bath but Dean launched over him angrily and ended up biting his arm protectively, making Sam writhe in pain under him and look over his shoulder with this transfixed expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Sam had shouted angrily, voice full with disbelief and confusion.

Dean was still biting at Sam’s arm not strong enough to hurt, but enough to keep him stable from moving any closer to Castiel’s direction where he heard some water splashing. “Yuu can’ get cl’ser to ‘im.” His muffled voice said against Sam’s clothed skin, blushing bright pink again when Sam shifted under his weight and gave him a pointed look.

“Are you serious?” His voice sounded grave and harsh at first, but then Sam had raised his eyebrows at Dean and watched as his brother attempted to hide his green eyes under his glasses and his teeth loosened around the flesh of his arm. “You imprinted.” 

Dean was quiet at the word, only because he was realizing this himself too and it made his wolf ears lower and press against the sides of his head, making Sam just groan and go slack under him while he pressed his forehead against the wooden floor. “Good luck, Dean.”

That’s exactly what he needed.

The next few days Castiel had been quiet. After the bath he had received, his angry personality changed to a really passive one and Dean just guesses that a lamb needs a good bath once in a while to be kept happy. It wasn’t like Castiel seemed any happier, he was really reserved instead, stared and crept into his own silence wherever any of the brothers where around. On his cute little face it was easy to see that Castiel didn’t feel threatened but timid, if Dean was around he would blush and lower his head shyly, if Sam came around too he looked down at the ground almost as if showing respect. 

He showed no signs of distress whatsoever, it made the brothers wonder for a long time if Castiel even belonged to a flock or a family.

Instead he was showing signs of submission with time as every day passed. Castiel curled into himself in the corner of the house and placed his chin over his knees to watch them with these big curious eyes that shined sometimes in the darkness when night was covering the day. Dean could always feel those blue orbs following him wherever he went and even Sam shifted sometimes under Castiel’s stare if they were in the room together. It was unnerving that it felt as if the lamb knew something about the both of them but they never got to know what was going through Castiel’s head until the day they woke up to nobody else in the room but just the two of them.

Dean had gone crazy and desperate, almost lost his mind when he realized Castiel was nowhere to be seen and his protective side of having imprinted made him go out there in the woods and cry his eyes out as he made a very insistent hunt around the lands where he found Castiel. Sam was surprised to find that every time Dean went out there to find him he came back with nothing, and the younger brother could really do nothing but watch from a fair distance as Dean rolled his body over the grass with failure and howled for three long minutes.

It was rather pathetic to watch Dean lay there as if he was dead and claim in a wolfish manner how his life didn’t make sense anymore, rolled over the grass again and howled for a second more before his voice cracked and Sam could hear him sob miserably from his position at their house. Sam even chuckled at this in amusement, but the moment he saw Dean’s head raise from the ground and glare at him across the distance he closed his mouth shut and snickered in response with a shake of his head.

After a deplorable night of Dean shifting over his bed with these soft little whines deep in his throat and Sam constantly shushing him only to make his older brother whine even more loudly in purpose, the next day Sam watched with wonder as Castiel came back with a new brown dress jumper and an adorable pink short-sleeved shirt, placing this white crown of flowers over his head as he skipped his way happily towards their house and hummed in time with some song he didn’t recognize. Sam only tilted his head with wide eyes when Castiel made his way in front of him at the porch, tapped his feet against the wood as if greeting him with a smile and made his way inside like it was his own home already.

That day Dean woke up to Castiel’s scent all over their house again and Sam swears he had never seen Dean be so pathetic while he dropped down on his knees in front of the lamb and hugged his small waist tightly, receiving soft questions from Castiel like, “Are you okay? Did I go for too long?”

And Dean just nodded to all of them with heartbreaking ‘Yeah’s and ‘I’m fine’s.

 

Castiel- or Cas, like Dean had nicknamed him- had stayed along for a great deal of time and right now Sam couldn’t really bring himself to complain when he felt that the small cute lamb did a good job around the house and, well, made it feel even warm and welcoming when they came back home. He had a thing for seeing everything clean all of the time, it was easy to notice that the one that had been placing flower pots and such around the house had been Castiel of course but it was also rather amusing to see that the reason why they disappeared after was because Cas couldn’t resist himself and ended up eating them. Castiel was an herbivore, for this reason Sam wondered if things would be okay because Dean clearly did not do well with anything that related to grass.

He was surprised to find though that no matter how many times Dean fought back, a good glare from Castiel and a stomp at his foot could make him shove a broccoli down his throat and be quiet about it. 

Castiel was all about taking care of them and making them feel way better if they were wounded. Dean and Sam had absolutely no idea yet where Cas went when he left the house only to return with new adorable clothes and more food. Turns out Castiel was terribly good at sneaking, stealing, taking, returning, everything that made a good thief was in Castiel and for a lamb he sure could give you a surprise if you stepped in his scary and intimidating dark side.

Dean had yet not told the rest of the pack that he had a lamb that practically took care of them, but that he also imprinted on.

The biggest problem of all now was that Dean was at Castiel’s feet so low that he had the very strong urge to mate with him every time he had the opportunity, and out of instinct of course Cas will give him a hard kick in the face and make Dean get away with a whine and not attempt this in two more days. Dean did not know how to court Castiel, he was a lamb and he was a wolf, completely the opposite. With a little of Sam’s help he may be able to find a way to mate with Castiel, though the problem was that none of them had actually talked to a ram or a sheep to ever know how do they behave when courting.

Sam only knew this would take a while the moment he was hanging around the porch and saw a very angry looking ram making his way towards him. A very, very angry looking ram that seemed slightly taller that Castiel but other than that Sam had no idea how he found his way here to their house, his reddened face only gave the fact that he was indeed here for something and, well, that he was dressed as another type of animal. There had also been a female fox that appeared all of the sudden behind Gabriel and upon realizing Sam was there just fled away.

“You!” The ram shouted, his long brown hair moving in time with the wind and also with his dramatic head shake when he spoke. He looked like he was close to give Sam a head butt with his rather big horns, he seemed so angered that Sam could visualize the smoke coming out of his ears; it was hilarious for a moment. He stood there in front of the porch bravely; fists clenched at his sides while he kept snorting loudly clearly in distress, his clothes were dirty with mud and leaves and it was easy to see that he spent a long time trying to find his way here. “You took one of my lambs!”

“Castiel?” Sam asks out of curiosity, simply because it was rather obvious which lamb he was talking about, of all Dean had taken before. The way the ram seemed even more angered and shocked at the name gave out the fact that he indeed was talking about Cas, but this only brought more displeasure for the red faced ram who bleated all of the sudden really loudly and made Sam jump back. 

“You took Castiel?!” he shouted angrily, throwing his hands up in the air before he then pointed a pink finger at Sam, face screwing up. “Return him you ferocious wolf! What have you done to him? Did you ate him- Oh my spiral horns, you did not do that!”

“What? No!” Sam attempted to defend himself as he shook his head, frowning when he realized the ram was beginning to have a panic attack that consisted of him bleating angrily up at the sky and stamping his foot against the ground with saddening cries of Castiel being dead. “He’s alive! My brother, he took him when he-“

“He’s alive?” The ram asked with relief, all of the sudden his voice calm and expression serene like he had not been crying out loud that he was pathetic at taking care of lambs. “Where is he?” he asked again, and then in just a second his face went red and angry again and Sam just had to swear he wore a mask for this or something. “Where is he?!”

“Gabriel?” Castiel’s sweet voice was heard from inside the moment he opened the door slowly and poked his head out in confusion, the sight of the ram bringing him a bright smile that made him look more delightful and he fully stepped out in his bare feet, wearing this adorable green apron that was adjusted at his waist. “What are you doing around here?”

“What are you doing around here?” ‘Gabriel’ asked back, then just running both of his hands up the sides of his head, gripping at the base of his horns like he couldn’t contain himself any longer. “What are you doing?” he asked in disbelief, when Castiel seemed terribly confused at this Gabriel pointed at his feet dramatically, mouth hanging open. “Bare feet? You’re only on your bare feet at home!”

Castiel frowned a little at this and stepped forward a little past where Sam was still standing confused, balancing on the balls of his feet while Gabriel continued to snort angrily at Sam from over Castiel’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, that may have changed.”

“What do you mean-“ The ram began angered again, but cut himself off with a jump backwards when Dean came out of the house too and gave poor Gabriel a pointed look that only showed how displeased he was to see him, stepping in front of Castiel possessively. “You!” Gabriel shouted again like he had done to Sam, causing the younger wolf to furrow his eyebrows and give Dean a questioning look. “It’s you again!”

“Yeah, well,” Dean scratched the back of his head, earning a confused look from both Castiel and his brother. “Your flock is everywhere.”

“That’s no excuse!” Gabriel accused him, giving the lamb pleading puppy eyes as if telling him to return before he looked up at the Alpha again and glared at him, giving another annoying snort. “I’m only thankful I managed to kick them out of your hands.”

At this Sam looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest in a sign of disbelief, frowning. “Is this why you come back home with bumps on your head?”

“No.” Dean responds maybe too quickly, but is all forgotten when Castiel sighs loudly and shoves Dean aside so he can walk towards Gabriel with a perplexed expression, gripping at the end of his apron in a timid way when he would sense Gabriel’s eyes look at him up critically.

“I’m okay, Gabriel. They’re doing nothing wrong, in fact, I’m staying here.” Castiel explained gently, trying to calm the ram down so he would stop his endless noisy fit that just made his ears twitch with annoyance. ”They’re nice wolves.”

“You’re a lamb, Cassie!” Gabriel argues desperately, then throwing his hands to the two brothers’ direction. “They’re wolves! Lambs and wolves don’t go together; you know what I taught you!”

“But they hadn’t tried to eat me!” 

Gabriel just sighs deeply now and runs hands down his face with frustration, giving the impression that he was really close to giving up on arguing about this. It seemed that all this time Castiel had been sneaking around taking his clothes and such without anyone noticing, somehow he managed to do that because they were very certain that sheep had a very good sense of smell specially to detect where the rest of their flock had moved to. In this case either Castiel didn’t possess corporal odor at all or he was terribly good at sneaking. “Look, if you want to be around this two, that’s fine. But you have to come back.”

“No.” Castiel says firmly again and this time he seems more decided than before, making Gabriel do this thing where he wiggled his tail quickly and rumbled something down his throat. “I want to stay here.”

“Out of the pasture?”

“Yes.”

“You know, my biggest issue here is Michael’s reaction.” Gabriel says with a frown, shoulders hung down and ears lowering just the same. 

Castiel’s lip curl upside down at this and he seems to be ready to avoid the conversation at once. “What about Michael?”

“Who’s Michael?” Dean steps into the conversation as soon as his ears twitched at the name, not liking the way this Michael, whoever he was, was being pushed into their arguing. 

Sam didn’t felt jealous like Dean did, but he was certain that all this time Cas had stayed here he already saw him as a member of his pack and wasn’t willing to give him away that easily. So instead, he was the one to cross his arms and feel obliged to stop everyone’s bickering. “Okay. Look, Gabriel,” Sam starts and everyone turns to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, especially Gabriel who crosses his arms and pouts. “Let’s make a deal.”

“Castiel is no thing to be dealing him around.” Gabriel argues, but Castiel doesn’t even seem near close to caring if he was being traded or not.

“If you don’t leave Cas here we won’t leave the pasture alone.” Dean says firmly, taking his Alpha position like he’s used to in moments like this and it even surprises Sam that he understood what kind of deal his brother wanted to do in the first place. “Castiel can go wherever he wants, but if he wants to stay he stays.”

Gabriel’s face falls immediately at Dean’s words and he looks down at Castiel again only to notice the lamb wasn’t giving any buts or only ifs, instead he was stepping back close to the two wolves behind him as in already sticking to stay in this territory, giving Gabriel the final and silent answer. “Well, alright.” he sighs as he scratches the back of his head, giving Castiel one last look before he’s already rising his hands in surrender. “I’ll go then.”

Castiel stands there next to Dean and Sam as he watches Gabriel start returning back to the pasture with his ears hanging low, tail between his legs in a reaction to rejection. But it only takes the lamb a few seconds before he calls for Gabriel one last moment and the ram turns around to give him a questioning look. “Be careful going back.” Castiel offers with a small smile and a wave, receiving the same from Gabriel who then gives Dean and Sam a warning look and continues to return from where he came from.

 

Dean was also pretty sneaky too, Sam could give him that. Gabriel eventually came back a few days later to see how Castiel was doing when the lamb had yet not returned to the pasture to visit or else, to their surprise he was way more patient and calm than before, just seemed to just now and then throws insults wherever Dean did something he did not like; Sam on the other hand seemed pretty okay to him, or so Dean thought according to how funny he seemed next to his brother. Maybe it was because Dean had been attempting to take sheep from his flock a lot of times before, or he was just particularly afraid of wolves that ate meat and not rabbit food.

By sneaky it was because Dean, approaching that Gabriel didn’t exactly appreciate his presence, caught the ram alone when Castiel was not around but looking for food around and gave him a grin Gabriel didn’t seem to like at all. Dean was all about making deals, he loved them. If you didn’t want to give him something he wanted Dean would immediately jump in with a deal, but the thing is that no matter what the deal was if you accepted you wouldn’t notice you were already giving Dean exactly what he wanted.

So all Dean wanted in this matter was for Gabriel to help him court Castiel and mate with him, and when Gabriel completely refused Dean gave him another grin and said, “Let’s make a deal, you help me court Cas and I leave the pasture alone, last deal is broken.” You would think it all meant that if the last deal was broken then Castiel would be able to go back to the pasture and stay there like before without having two wolves kidnapping more sheep from the flock. But little did Gabriel know when he accepted that Castiel was going to decide by himself to stay here with them forever.

Sam knew sheep didn’t possess the same possessive and claiming behavior like wolves did, but he knew for sure the moment Dean impregnated with Castiel that the lamb wasn’t going to return to the pasture if they mated unless it was only for visiting. It was easy to give your instincts to other animals when mating, it wasn’t usual but one smell at the offspring they both made and Sam already knew Castiel would stay here even if they mated or not. 

All Sam, and Gabriel of course with no other choice, had to do was sit back and watch Dean court Castiel rather sweetly with time. Flowers were given, which Cas accepted happily with a blush of his cheeks and later ate when Dean wasn’t around because he was a lamb like that. Dean took him to the highest pasture he found and Castiel had been delighted, cut off the excess of his wool when he couldn’t by himself, and petted at his back when the lamb was particularly in need of affection. 

As they courted pretty romantically, the rest of the pack started to come around at the smell of another member(and Gabriel’s too because he just wouldn’t leave their territory). Jo and Benny came around, so did Adam and the situation was sort of hilarious counting a few facts. Apparently Gabriel didn’t seem too fond of big giant bears either so no matter how many times Sam attempted to bring the ram back he just ran away wherever Benny was around and it was hilarious considering how Benny was too nice to eat a ram. Jo wouldn’t stop smelling Cas at least until he proved himself worthy and she just became really protective around him, and then Castiel got pissed at Dean for not giving little Adam enough warmth in a weather like this and offered his so precious wool coat.

Whatever that coat had it made Adam rather peaceful and quite with this small smile on his face for the rest of the day before he left with it.

Then eventually, like Sam had expected, Castiel went into heat.

He was the one to smell it first, the nice and sweet scent surrounding their house, Gabriel was around to sense it too but surprisingly for a ram he seemed rather distant around the area and even held himself back wherever he was around too close. Sam didn’t feel like it was affecting him though, he could smell the wetness of Castiel’s heat but other than that he didn’t feel exactly obligated to go to him and mate, it wasn’t in his wolfish instincts. But Dean, he seemed close to collapse when he came back from hunting(looking for vegetables) and spotted the new rich smell that made his current rut even worse.

Benny appeared around the area at some point for some reason; Gabriel was really close to leave when he freaked at the view of the bear but Sam managed to hold him and at the end the three of them were sitting outside at the porch as they smelled the crazy smell of sex around. 

Gabriel sat in this rather hilarious position, all limp and sprawled on the ground with an expression that clearly said he didn’t care anymore if Cas and Dean were together, but just gave up. Benny seemed like he was close to making a light joke to lighten up the mood in order to break the heavy silence that was constantly broken with soft moans coming from inside the house, and Sam was just pissed off because he’ll have to smell the mess after they’re both done.

“So,” Benny began that day, a look on his face that said he was about to chuckle or something but was holding himself back. “This doesn’t seem as romantic for the three of us.”

Gabriel snorts at this and scratches at his head beside his right horn, boring eyes staring into the distance. “I’m gonna get in trouble.”

“Why?” Sam asks this time and he’s a little more interested in Castiel’s personal life than anything else because he doesn’t really know the pasture at all since he didn’t like eating meat and Dean had been the only one to wander around there. “Because the pasture doesn’t know where Cas is?”

“Because I’m his guardian, I haven’t told anyone where he is and he’s here having sweet mating with a wolf.” Gabriel shakes his head as he talks and groans as he rolls onto his belly to bury his face into the grass. “And Michael, he’s going to hate my guts.”

“Who’s Michael by the way?” 

Gabriel lowers his ears but looks ready to either laugh or make a joke about that. “Let’s not talk about that now.” He eventually says before he’s glancing back at Sam and Benny and grins widely. “He’ll tell you when he has the time.”

“Who? Michael?” Benny asks this time with curiosity, chuckling loudly as he slapped his knee. “I don’t think any sheep will come around here with Dean being protective over Castiel and all.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Gabriel crosses his arms defensively and eyes Sam first, tilting his head a little while he gave him a full teeth smile. “Michael is probably more protective than Dean.”

“Nah.” Benny shakes his head and purses his lips in thought, Sam doing pretty much the same as he laid back and stared up at the sky to distract himself from the endless moans going in the background. “We’ll just have to see one day.”

“One day.” Gabriel repeats with a nod and a smirk.

 

It’s always easy not to appreciate what you already have and ask for more, fill yourself up with things that at the end you never actually needed and sit back down again to wonder why you feel so empty afterwards.

For years now of being the Alpha of this pack Dean had always felt the same since he had been obligated to take care of his little brother and be the one to lead everyone’s path with safety, and it didn’t matter if he voiced it or not, like any other scar the one at the back of his neck wasn’t possible to erase and Dean had to feel it there every time his fingertips came across it. 

Dean almost didn’t survive the moment he submitted to his father when he was still a pup, was left to take care of his little brother and even if he kept his promise to protect him always it all seemed sort of worthless because Sam was growing way too fast before his eyes and no matter how many times Dean thought he was still a child, he was not, he was a grown wolf. Sometimes if he grasped tightly enough it was easy to believe for a while that he still had time to hold for the only thing he ever had left, and it became way easier to ignore the fact that when he believed that he had everything in his hands in reality they were slipping right away from him. 

It makes him wonder if that’s the reason why everything he thinks is worth to keep later becomes hard to let go.


End file.
